Donkey Kong Country 3D
Donkey Kong Country 3D is a game for the Nintendo 3DS which was developed by Great Gamez, Inc. until the game became abandoned and Conker Games Productions decided to take over and add more content to the game. This game is the long awaited sequel to Donkey Kong 64. Worlds *Conga K-Jungle *Ape Alpines *Deep Sea Swim *Part Peak Palace *Conga O-Mines *Perfect Place of Parties *Volcanic V-Pass *Gray Cloud of Clouds *No-Mountain Nowhere Playable Characters *Donkey Kong - The first member of the DK Crew and has all of his moves from Donkey Kong 64, but also has a Ground Pound attack and some more moves to learn. *Diddy Kong - Another member of the DK Crew. He has all of his moves from Donkey Kong 64 along with new moves to learn. He mainly should use his jetpack and Peanut Popguns. *Tiny Kong - Another member of the DK Crew. She is the only female in the DK Crew and she has the ability to twirl throughout the air just like her older sister. She has all of her moves from the prequel along with new moves to learn. *Kiddy Kong - Another member of the DK Crew. He is the only small kid in the game and has incredible rivaling power to Donkey Kong. *Lanky Kong - The final member of the DK Crew. He has extreme advantage of stretching abilities and has all of his moves from Donkey Kong 64 along with new moves to learn. Lost Mine Mall Cheats *TINYTREMBLE-Tiny into Giant Kong. *LONGLANKY- Stretches Lanky's arms and turns Sweatful Slam into un-peaceful Pound *OVALARROW- Allows the useless ??? boxes to become Dino Dan boxes. *ARMYORANGE- Turns Armies orange. Enemies *Army *Aqua Army *Armyorange Army *Super Army *Buzzy Parabuzzo *Toplestone Tim *Toplestone Tim II *Toplestone Tim III *Super Timmy *Necky *Super Necky Animal Buddies *Expresso the Ostrich *Rambi the Rhinoceros *Slurp *Tree Toad *Ellie the Elephant *Slink *Winky the Frog Powers *Super Bananna-causes a Kong to turn larger. *Pepper Bananna-causes a Kong to dash.Works well on lava. *Metal Bananna-causes a Kong to turn magnetic. *Fatty Bananna-causes a Kong to turn obese and invincible but causes no jumps and sinks in the water. *Mega Bananna-causes a Kong to turn huge. *Power-Packed Bananna-causes a Kong to turn into a bird.﻿ Bosses *Toplestone Terry *Grabba-Snappa *Snip-Snap *Eddie the Yetti *Expressa *Mega Manky Kong *Armor Baddie *Spuddy *King K. Rool Gallery File:Blank-Wii-Template-Front-Cover-25870-1-.jpg|Beta boxart. Beta Elements﻿ ﻿ In the game's code, a Necky with eyelashes can be seen. When activated, it is possible to see a extra concept art of her. On the game's website, Ms. Necky is talked about. This game was also going to be for the Wii and DS and was going to have the name Donkey Kong Adventure, but got changed, due to Conker saying that a sequel to the Nintendo 64 Donkey Kong game would be nice and the beta name is too plain for my eyes as the name Donkey Kong Adventure is too basic of a name. ﻿ Trivia *Chunky is not a playable character in this game. Instead, he is an NPC. Category:Games Category:2011 Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Donkey Kong Games Category:Fan Games Category:Platforming Games